Crystal Clear
by hinataaa
Summary: She was never noticed. Untill one day, she got a confession. And a couple of weeks later, another one.What should she do? Love trial: NaruHina, SasuHina. Rated M for lemon.PS: my first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 0

**Hello everyone! Glad you decided to read my story **

**It's my first, so don't be to harsh okay!**

**Btw, I'm Dutch, so if there's a grammatical mistake, please say that to me, so I can improve my English.**

** Furthermore, I hope you'll enjoy reading this ****fanfic**

**I've posted the first chapter, chapter 0. I wanted to know if you'd like my story.**

**Please review! I'll update and write more if you do.**

**Oh and:**

**DISCLAIMER: To bad I'm not married to Masashi ****Kishimoto****. For that reason, I do not own ****Naruto****, or any of the ****Naruto**** characters (to bad, would **_**love**_** to own ****Sasuke**** or Neji). **

oOoOoOoOoOo

The sun was getting up in Konoha. It was pretty cold indeed, for it was winter. The trees looked sad without its leaves. Most people tried to give themselves warmth with the gloves and coats they had. Many stayed inside. Unfortunately, for some citizens in Konoha, life continued the way it always did. Missions were still requested, day by day, even in the cold winter breeze. And some, aren't quite happy with that…

"What! Why do I have to go the fcking Suna just to deliver a scroll?! Can't some bird do that or something?! It's freezing out here!" Kakashi looked away, seemingly annoyed and the blond big-breasted woman sighed. "Geez.. I really can't help it, but that scroll has to be in the Suna in four days, and I don't want to wait for _the spring to arrive_. It really pains me to say this to you, kid, but you have to go through the cold weather". She smirked.

"Whaaaat!! You don't feel sorry at all, you old wi-" _BAMM._

The blond guy fell five meters back. "SHUT UP NARUTO! – Oh, I'm really sorry, Tsunade-sama. He just doesn't seem to learn it," the pink kunoichi said. She bowed and looked a little afraid at her master, but relaxed when she saw the woman was smiling. "It's okay, Sakura. I know the idiot. Although I didn't think he would back off from a little cold weather". She smirked when she saw the boy stand up to yell again. To her amazement, he didn't. He looked at her, with his oh so famous determined face.

"Ah, so that's the case. I get it. Alright! I won't back off even if my toes freeze to death! I will get that scroll to the Suna, in three days. And… I'll never go back on my words! For I'm going to be Hokage!" he smirked and looked at the Fifth. At first, her eyes widened, but then she laughed. "Good for you, little brat. I'll expect you back at the office within six days. Now go!" she exclaimed. They were about to run away, when Tsunade suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Naruto, wait. When you're in the Suna, go find team eight. They should be ready from their mission as well. You could come back together." "Understood, Tsunade-obaa-chan!" With that, he ran away, planning to pack his stuff.

At the door of his house, Naruto grabbed the key and opened the door. In his room (which was a huge mess from all the ramen-cups that were laying on the floor) he grabbed his bag and filled it with food, shuriken and other stuff. When he was done, he cleaned his room in full speed and walked to the door. Giving it one last glance, he walked to the Konoha gates, from where he and his teammates would go to the Suna.

_At the same time, at some other place_

"K-Kiba-kun.. we really should get going now. Foreign ninjas are o-on their w-way to our place.. and t-they seem p-pretty strong," a navy-haired girl said. She looked at her friend and teammate and saw him getting up from his spot. "You know, we could knock them all out, right? I mean, Akamaru and I have this cool new move we want to show you. With this move, they'll be out in a minute, right Akamaru!" The big white dog barked. Kiba jumped on his four-feet friend and looked around. "Oi, Hinata, where's Shino anyway? I haven't seen him yet, nor I can smell his stupid bugs." Hinata thought for a moment, when she recalled what Shino had said to her in the early morning: _"Hinata, I must go to some place, not too far from here. I know it's sudden, but there's some business I have there. I'll put this female bug on you, so that I can find you anywhere you are._

_ Don't forget to tell __Kiba__."_

"H-he had some business somewhere else, but he'll be b-back before noon. S-so we should get going now, before the n-ninjas get this way." She looked afraid. Kiba noticed and went from 'wild' to soft. He was like this a lot when he was with his female teammate. "Well, I guess you're right. We didn't come here to pick a fight." He looked at the little baby which was lying in a basket with a blanket. "After all, we got what we came for!" "Y-yes, that's right. I.. I'm really happy we f-found the prince. I mean, it was sad for his p-parents that he was kidnapped. And I think he's really c-cute." Hinata said, with a blush. Kiba looked at her, and smiled. "You really like children, don't ya, Hinata?" She nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll be a real good mom when you get children yourself. And a good wife too! Which reminds me, Hinata, have you already confessed to Naruto?" Hinata looked up, shocked, and got a huge blush on her face. "W-w-well.. a-actually, not really." Kiba sighed. "B-But I tried to! R-really… But he's just so busy all the time.. And when he doesn't have a mission, I h-have.." Kiba looked with pity to his teammate. He didn't want to admit it, but felt a little jealous. Why did she fall for that idiot of a Naruto. He wasn't _that_ great or anything. His ninja techniques weren't something to be surprised at (A/N: At least, that was what _Kiba_ thought, TT ). But Hinata thought differently. When you mentioned Naruto, she would be blushing and complimenting him. She'd say that she really looked up to him, and that he was so determined. Nothing like her, was what she said. She always told Kiba what she thought. Ever since he once asked her with a very serious face if there was someone she liked (with the hope _he _was that guy), she talked about the blonde brat. Kiba couldn't stand it, but didn't want to hurt Hinata. So he always chatted along with her. Because, _he_ of course _did_ talk to Naruto, so he could tell her what the blond had been up to all the time.

Kiba and Hinata ran through the forest, with the little prince in Hinata's arms. She looked at the baby and smiled again. The ran pretty fast, not wanting to fight, because that could harm the little highness. They were also happy he was asleep, so he wouldn't make a sound.

_Back with Team __Kakashi_

They had walked for hours now, and the sun was setting. It would take three days to get to the Suna, and because Tsunade said it had to be delivered within four days, they didn't have to rush. So they made a camp already, for they would start to continue their trip in the early morning. Although Sakura had taken a soldier pill, she could feel she really needed a rest. Naruto of course, with his huge stamina, didn't need one, but Kakashi demanded him to stop. So there they were, sitting around the campfire, talking about the best route they would take from their spot to the Suna.

"We'll follow the river and go right at this crossroad. From there on it's straight on with no turns. Easy right?" Kakashi asked, but it was more like a statement. The other three nodded (A/N: Sai was with them too, of course. Can't miss him).

"We don't need anyone to watch for any intruders, because we're located in a safe area. This way, we could all get a good nice sleep," their sensei said. Sakura was very happy about it. Naruto didn't care and already headed to his tent. Sai made a smile. "Understood," was the only thing he said.

Then he too walked away en headed to their place to sleep. Soon after that, Kakashi and Sakura followed.

After travelling for two more days, they were finally in the Suna. Naruto was first to ran to the Kazekage building, while Sakura walked very slow thinking she wanted to pay a visit to her former teammate's grave. She hadn't been there in a while, but now she thought about it, she really missed it. She would go as soon they were ready with their mission.

"Yo, Gaara!" Naruto said, very amused to see his friend and Kazekage. "How've you been?"

He walked to a chair followed by Sakura and Sai. Kakashi stayed in the doorway.

"I'm okay," Gaara said. With that, he had answered his question. He still wasn't much of a talker.

When he too wanted to sit down, he heard Temari walking in.

"Huh?" she said. "I thought Shikamaru's team would deliver the scroll. What's he doing?" She looked disappointed, but also a little concerned. Sakura got the hint and smiled at her older friend. "Don't worry, Temari-san. Shikamaru's okay. He suddenly got a different mission with his teammates so he couldn't come." With this words, Temari looked relieved.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said. "Those other ones are here as well. They arrived a little earlier than you guys. They're resting in some other room right now.

Why don't you stay the night over? You must be tired." She looked hopeful to Kakashi and then at Sakura, always wanting some female company.

Kakashi said he guessed that was okay and Temari and Gaara showed them their rooms.

Sakura shared a room with Hinata, Shino was with Sai and much to their dislike, Kiba and Naruto shared a room. Kakashi had a room for his own.

"Tch." Kiba looked at his futon and than at his roommate and rival. "Don't look at me like that, you dog," Naruto said and walked to their balcony. "Shut up, you idiot," Kiba answered.

When Naruto turned to give him a good punch, they heard a knock. "Come in," they both said.

They saw Sakura and Hinata standing at the door. Hinata of course, was standing behind her friend. "You know, since it's still early, we actually wanted to ask you if you would like us to come in your room so we could chat a little bit more," Sakura said with a smile. Kiba and Naruto looked at the pink female and nodded. "I don't mind," Naruto said. "Me neither," Kiba said.

This made Hinata smile too and they walked into the room.

After a lot of chitchat and some beer (which were only drunk by Kiba and Naruto), the two females went back to their room. Kiba stayed lying on his futon and Naruto stood in the corner. It was then that he saw Hinata's shawl lying on the ground. He bent to pick it up and looked at it. _She must have forgotten this,_ he thought. He walked to the door saying he would go bring it back and closed it.

Naruto walked through the hallway and looked for the girls room. When he had found it, he reached for the handle of the door, wanting to open it, when he felt someone was pulling at it. He stepped back, but was too late, for he felt something bump into him. It was very soft.

"O-oh!" He heard a soft voice. "I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked at him with her big, pale eyes and backed away quickly. "I d-didn't see y-you." Naruto watched at her and smiled. "No need to worry, Hinata-chan. You didn't harm me or anything. Actually, I was just looking for you." Hinata looked surprised. "I came to bring back your shawl. You must have forgotten it." He stuck his arm out to give Hinata her shawl back. She looked at it and said: "Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. I just w-walked out of the room to g-get it back. Sorry for c-causing you any t-trouble." Naruto, who was always eager to help, said he didn't mind and that he would be going back to his room now. They said goodbye and Naruto walked in the hallway again.

_She really is soft,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here it is: chapter 1. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and thanks go out to ****Sanni-chan**** for my first review. Thank you ****xD**

**Disclaimer: I'm happy I don't own Tenten. I'm broken I don't own the rest of the ****Naruto**** characters, or the ****serie**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After a good night sleep and a huge breakfast, team Kakashi and team eight headed home. It was still cold, so they ran as fast as they could. They wanted to be home soon. Thus, after three days of running at day and resting at night, they came back home. Naruto was very happy and so were the others. Even Shino was relieved, although he didn't let them see it.

They headed to the Hokage office to report the success of their missions.

After this, Naruto asked everyone if they wanted to go eat at Ichiraku. Of course everyone agreed, because they were all hungry. Well, not everyone. Kakashi said he had some other business to do and Kurenai wanted to go to Asuma.

So, there the 6 rookies sat - although all of them were chuunin and Shino, Sai and Naruto were even jounin, they were still called the rookie nine together with team nine. Shikamaru was a jounin too, although he thought it was too troublesome.

"Yo, old mister! I want a big bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto said to the man in the stand.

"I got it," he said back to his favorite customer.

"What would you like?" he asked the others.

"I want pork," Kiba said. "Me too," said Sakura and Sai. Shino wanted miso and so did Hinata.

They ate and talked a lot. Although it were Naruto, Kiba and Sakura who talked for the most part. The other three listened and gave some comments at the time. Hinata was the only quiet one. Of course, nobody noticed she hadn't said a thing. They were to busy with their own talk.

"Uh, I'll b-be going back now," Hinata finally managed to say. They looked at her and Naruto looked a little disappointed. Ever since he bumped into her the other day he wanted to talk to her, but he didn't find an occasion or was to busy.

"You know Hinata, I could walk you home if you want," he said. Hinata began blushing and said that was okay. Kiba felt a little jealous and turned his head away.

So there they walked, next to each other, to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata didn't say anything when they walked and so did Naruto. This was out of character for him, but he was struggling with himself to find the right words. He actually dreamed about her the other night when they had made a camp. In the dream, he had kissed Hinata. He hated himself for it. He and his stupid hormones. He needed to control it or satisfy them.

When they almost had reached the compound, Naruto stopped.

He looked at Hinata.

"W-what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked with surprise. She looked at him, with her head a little high, for Naruto had grown quite a bit. Now it was Naruto who looked surprised. _Why couldn't he just say it? It wasn't that hard, right?_

He felt really stupid, for he always said what he wanted. Then he smiled at her.

"Ah, sorry. Never mind, Hinata-chan. I thought I lost something on the ground." He could punch himself for making such a stupid remark. Hinata looked a little weird at him, but decided to let go of it. "Oh okay," she said.

After this they walked a little further until they eventually reached Hinata's home.

"Welcome home, Hyuuga-sama," said one of the guardians and he bowed.

"Thanks, it's g-good to be home again," Hinata answered. Then she turned to face Naruto again. "T-thanks for walking me h-home, Naruto-kun," she said. "I really s-should go now."

With this, she walked away, into the compound.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. With this, he too walked to his home, where he would be alone again.

Hinata walked through the hallways. She did this quite often. She liked walking through the compound. Especially since she would always end up in the Hyuuga garden. That was her favorite spot. There was a tiny river in the garden and a lot of flowers. But, because it was so cold there weren't any at this time of the year. Although there was one flower, actually. It was a yellow one and stood really out between all the somber plants. This flower was always there. Ever since Hinata could remember. She walked to it and reached for it. She didn't grab it, but she gently held it in her fingers.

"Hinata-sama!" she heard someone call her name, so she turned, only to see her cousin standing in the garden.

"H-hello Neji-nii-san," she replied. She still called him that, because she felt they were really brother and sister. Neji walked to her and bowed his head.

"When did you return, Hinata-sama?"

"There's n-no need to be so formal now, N-Neji-nii-san. Nobody's around at this hour," she said.

Neji looked at her again and made a little smile, for he never smiled very obvious. He was only soft with her, though.

"Yes, you're right Hinata. I forgot. How was your mission?"

"Actually, it went q-quite well, we retrieved the prince and b-brought him back to his parents," Hinata said.

"And how were y-your days?" she asked.

"Hn. Not very interesting. Although Tenten tried to kiss me yesterday. I didn't want to, so I pushed her away. She looked quite flustered. I guess I should apologize to her tomorrow," he said.

Hinata smiled. She knew Tenten was in love with Neji. But, unfortunately for her, Neji didn't love anyone. He was too focused on becoming an ANBU, and captain no less. He also still had the duty to protect Hinata, so he had his hands full. No need for a woman now, was what he said.

"Oh I s-see, poor Tenten-chan."

Neji looked at her and Hinata got the hint. She walked away from the flowers and went into the house again, followed by Neji. They went to her bedroom, for they did this every time Hinata came back from a mission.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san.. Yes, t-there," the girl said to her older cousin.

Neji just replied: "As you wish."

If one were to think they made out, they were wrong. I mean, Neji was like a brother to Hinata and nobody would make out with his little sister, would they? Neji just gave her a neck massage every time she came back from a mission. Although Hinata had said a lot of times she didn't need any, he always ended up giving her one. He knew that now she was a chuunin, her missions got tougher. He didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted to protect her and make her smile.

Hinata was fragile. This was something very well known to all in Konoha. Nobody wished for her to have a tough job. Some actually asked her to become a medic, but her father wouldn't allow that. He wanted a strong heiress and kunoichi as a daughter, not some playboy nurse, was what he said (Hiashi-sama didn't like the outfits the female medics in Konoha wore. He thought it was to distracting to the patients and was afraid Hinata would get harassed. Of course, the Hyuuga clan had their own pair of medics).

While massaging her neck, Neji thought about his cousin. He knew she was strong. Stronger than one would think she was. Still, he couldn't permit her to be hurt. Physically or mentally. He knew she was, in the past. He hurt her physically and her father hurt her mentally. But that was in the past now. And although Hinata still thought it was hard to speak to her father, she tried her best. She spoke a lot more these days than she did a long time ago.

Neji was proud of her.

"N-Neji.." his mind came back when he heard her say his name. "Yes, Hinata?"

"I'm fully recovered now, so.." She paused for a moment.

"Would you like to t-train me, so I could become s-stronger?"

He looked at her and smiled. He knew she was so desperate at becoming stronger. She wanted to be acknowledged.

"Your wish is my comment, Miss Hyuuga," he said in a sarcastic tone. He smirked and took her by her arm. Hinata smiled. She smiled a very happy, genuine smile. "T-thanks Neji-nii-san!"

With that, they took off to the training grounds.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Geez!_ Naruto thought. _I'm so stupid._

He walked to his closet and picked a pajama. He threw his clothes, which he had wore this day, on the ground. He than grabbed his pajama and putted it on. When he was done, he walked to his fridge and looked for some food. But, unfortunately for him, it was almost empty. The only thing remaining were the vegetables Kakashi had brought him the other day. He almost puked at the thought of eating them.

He walked back to his bedroom. He sighed when he saw it was already a mess again. He didn't want to clean it, so he walked around all the garbage he made (in just one day).

When he reached his bed, he jumped on it and grabbed his blanket to warm himself.

He took a glance to the mess.

"I really could use a woman around here."

He had said it before he knew it. He got a blush. "No! What am I thinking?!" He quickly restored his face.

_Still.._ He thought. _I guess I really _should _need one.._

With that thought, he pulled at a rope which putted the light out. He then fell asleep.

_"N-__Naruto__-kun.." a small timid voice said. He wanted to hear more of this. He cupped one of her breasts. She moaned. He felt inner pleasure. More, he thought. More. He touched her with his fingers, and eventually ended to her hips. He gently spread her legs a bit. He saw her blush. _

_"I'm coming now.." he managed to say. With this, he gently pushed his member in the most precious spot of her body. She flinched in pain. It was her first time, and from what he had read in one of __Ero-sennin's__ books, the first time could hurt to a girl. So he waited for her to be used to the feeling. "I'm ready," she said. His eyes sparkled. To him, this was like a starters sign. He gently shoved in her. He pulled out, and pushed in again. He repeated this movement for a couple of times, slowly."F-faster, __Naruto__-kun." He heard her moan. More, he thought. He began to thrust faster and deeper. Their breaths became harder. He heard her moan even more._

_He knew he was almost done, and from the looks of it, she was too._

_"I-I.. __Ohh__!.."_

He shot awake. His eyes flung open. He couldn't believe himself. _W-what was that?_

He wanted to come out of bed, when he felt something weird. He looked down and saw something stick out in the blanket. _Oh, great_. _Just great. _He waited until he was calm again. He walked to the bathroom and drank some water. _I thought I liked Sakura-__chan_he said to himself.

_Guess I was wrong._

_oOo In the sound, same time oOo_

'Huf.. huf..' was what one could hear from a room in Orochimaru's hideout. Heavy breaths were companied with the sound of swords clutching each other.

"I'm gonna take you over now!" the snake guy said.

"Hn," was the only answer he got.

With that, the sounds stopped. The last thing you heard was the sound of someone falling on the ground.

The door was slammed open: "How stupid." The raven haired man walked through the hideout.

"Too bad, Orochimaru-_sensei_." His eyes were the color of red. Who was this man that killed one of the great sannin?

**oOo****OoOoOoOo**

**chapter 1 finished! Guess the last part was so obvious. I actually wanted to put an A/N saying: **_**DUH, of course you all know it's …**_**, but decided to do not. **

**Oh, and I wrote my first ****lemonish**** dream. (don't know if ****lemonish**** is a word).**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter 2!**

**I'm happy to receive many mails from people who alerted this story or favorite it. **

**It inspires me. **

**But, I'd be even more happy if you'd review me too!**

**Anyway, this chapter is bigger than the previous ones. I'm pretty proud of it. Hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto****. I do own this story.**

**Oh, By the way, I noticed how to make a horizontal line. I prefer to read it like this. It's easier. So I'll be working with those lines from now on. :)**

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up. And like every morning, it was around seven o'clock. First, she took a shower. Then she dressed herself. When she was done, she walked out of her room, to the kitchen. Although the Hyuuga clan had many servants and cooks, Hinata always preferred to make her own dish, whether it was lunch or diner. Of course, when se made dinner, she also made the same for Hanabi, Neji and her father. When she and Neji didn't have a mission, the four of them would eat together. Hinata always liked this. And to be honest, the other three did as well. Her cooking was something to be proud of. But, stubborn as they are, they didn't admit they enjoyed her meal until the end. 

"Yosh," Hinata said to herself. She finished making her lunch and grabbed her bag. There she put the lunch in. She wouldn't come back in the afternoon, because she was going to train with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

After everything was in her bag, she walked to the exit of the compound.

"Hinata," a stern voice said from behind her. Although she didn't look back, she recognized it immediately.

"Try not to be a burden to everyone."

"Hai, father," Hinata said. She turned and bowed quickly, only to walk through the gates of the compound as fast as she could, to the place where they would meet.

* * *

"Uwaaaah," Naruto yawned as he stretched himself. He looked a little dull through his eyes. He gazed to the window. Suddenly he remembered his dream again. He blushed. 

_I'm such an idiot,_ he thought._ How could I dream of her that way. Really. _

_I have no idea what I should do now. _He looked at his room again, which was _still_a mess. _Gotta__ clean this up first_, he thought.

He grabbed the ramen cups from the floor and put them in the garbage. After that was done, he searched for his clothes he had worn the other day. _Hmm, they definitely need a laundry_.

He gazed at the floor again. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. He bent to pick it up.

What he had in his hands, was a photo. He had looked at it a lot of times.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. He looked at the boy on the left at the photo. Although it had been five years, he never once forgot about his runaway friend. "I hope you're doing okay."

He then looked at the face of his overly enjoyed sensei. Suddenly he got an idea.

_Yeah, I'll guess I'll do that_, he thought.

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei, are you there?!" 

Kakashi sighed. _Geez, that kid sure knows a way to disturb people when they are busy._

_But I really don't want to stop reading. For this kid, I mean._

_Although I guess, he can be quite scary. Geez, what to do, what to – _BAAMMMM

Naruto tumbled through the door. Kakashi looked at him with agony. _Great, who's __gonna__ pay for that, stupid._ _Now you made me all grumpy._

Kakashi put his book aside and stood up. He walked towards the blonde.

First, he put up a smile. Naruto grinned back. "He, he," he said.

Kakashi then changed his smile into a terrifying face full of anger. Naruto gasped and jumped back as fast as he could.

"YOU!" Kakashi said in the same way he did when he saw Sasuke and Sakura feeding Naruto back in the past.

"What are you gonna do about my door, you stupid! The money doesn't grow on my back, does it?!"

Naruto shut his eyes, terrified.

"And I was just getting to the good part of the book," Kakashi sighed. Naruto's eyes flung open.

"Tch. So that's what this was all about, sensei. I'm sorry to bother your _important_ reading, but you see.. that is.. uh.."

Kakashi changed his features. Now it was his turn to look surprised. Naruto never paused or stuttered, at least, not very often.

He walked to Naruto, 'til his face was only a centimeter away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with an intimidated face. Naruto looked away and blushed. Kakashi's jaw nearly dropped. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

"I-I had a dream," Naruto managed to say. Kakashi looked a little weird at the boy before him.

"So?" he asked. "We all have dreams, Naruto." He sighed. _Was this the reason he had to vandalize my door? Just a dream?_

"Well, It was different than all the dreams I had before," Naruto answered. "It was about.." he paused. "Hinata".

_Ah, so that's how it is. You dreamed about Hinata getting murdered, right? Don't worry, the __Hyuuga__ clan won't let that happen._

"Don't worry, Naruto. Hinata won't die," he said to the boy.

Naruto looked at his sensei. "Er, that's not the kind of dream I meant," he said.

_What, did you dream she too was taken away by __Orochimaru__? I don't get you, kid._

When Naruto understood his teacher would never get the hang of it, he said: "I kissed her."

Kakashi looked surprised. Then he grinned. _Ah so, so that's how it was._

"Our little Naruto-chan grows up," he said.

"But," Naruto started. "That's not everything. I made love to her. It was our first time. And, we both liked it. And, when I woke up it.." he paused again. "It-it was hard.

Kakashi laughed as hard as he could. He couldn't stop laughing.

_Omg__, didn't think he had it in him. Maybe training with __Jiraiya-sama__ made him make a progress in more things than techniques alone. Well, this is.. interesting. Very interesting._

"Well, well. Naruto-_chan_, you sure grew a lot. My, my. You're a big boy now. A man."

Naruto got angry. _Was it really a good idea to go to his grey-haired sensei?_

"Well, listen up you, sensei. I know you think it's all funny and so, but.. I could really use some _help_ over here. I thought you'd know the most about this stuff.

_Hmm.. this stuff he says. He thinks I'm a pervert._

"Why didn't you go to Jiraiya-sama? He knows more about _this stuff_ than I do. Don't get me wrong, I do know a lot," Kakashi grinned. He was actually being _proud _of it. "But," he said. "Jiraiya-sama is supposedly to be the biggest pervert in the whole world."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But Ero-sennin isn't in town. Some research again, was what he said. But I know for sure he just went to peek at woman for his new book," Naruto said.

Kakashi drooled at the thought of the new release. He was so getting the first one! He was gone from reality, 'til he remembered Naruto standing in front of him.

He coughed. "So." He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go get something to eat, okay? I'll do my best to help you with your _problem_ there, I promise."

* * *

"Hinata! You have to pay more attention!" Kiba shouted to Hinata. They had been training for almost half a day now. Kiba had one or two scratches, Shino had none. Hinata, on the other hand, was covered in scratches and dirt. This had been a very hard training for her. She tried her best, though. And it wasn't as if she was too weak. She just showed Shino and Kiba a lot of openings to attack. She knew she had to practice on her Kaiten as fast as possible. 

_Maybe Neji-nii-san would like to practice that __jutsu__ with me,_ she thought.

Kiba also had a hard time training. Not physically, though. No, mentally. He didn't like hurting his timid teammate. Every time she flinched in pain, his heart ached. But, Hinata requested that he and Shino would fight to her like they would do to an enemy. It was because she truly wanted to become stronger. She didn't want any pity, she said. Kiba respected that, but still felt anxious. But, being the loyal dog he was, he obeyed her.

"Hinata." Shino leaned on a tree. He pushed his glasses up. "You okay?"

"Yes Shino! I-I'm fine, don't worry," she answered. She looked at the sun, which was setting. "But, I have to go now. I have to do some shopping before I go home. And, i-if I don't go now, the shops will be closed."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?" Kiba asked.

"Yes! S-see you tomorrow," she said. She looked at Shino. "I'll be going now, bye!"

She walked away.

---

"You still like her, don't you?"

"Hn, yes. Stupid, ain't I?

"It would be better if you just gave up. She likes Naruto. You know that."

"…"

"Well, see for your self."

Shino walked away. Kiba turned his head and stared at the back of his teammate.

_Giving up, was it?_

_

* * *

_

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha centre. She had stopped at the grocery to buy some things for dinner. Her bag was full. It was a little heavy, but being a ninja, she could handle it. She didn't even noticed it. Her mind was somewhere else. She thought of the question Kiba asked her on their last mission. _Have you already confessed to __Naruto_ Of course she hadn't. Kiba should know that. She didn't dare confess to Naruto. Although she knew she had to.

_Maybe some other time.__ Yes, I know for sure. I will confess to him. Some time. _

She walked past a restaurant. She didn't notice Naruto and Kakashi sitting at a table, in the restaurant.

"Oh, look who's there." Kakashi pointed to Hinata, who was walking on the path before them. There was a window between them, so she couldn't hear them.

Naruto looked at her. He felt really uneasy, when looking at the navy-haired girl. But, he couldn't stop looking. _She's so beautiful._ He didn't notice Kakashi talking to him.

"Naruto? Hey, Naruto! Are you with me?" Kakashi asked. He poked Naruto in the face.

"What?!" Naruto asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, what you're gonna do now?" Kakashi asked. "You know, about what I told you?"

Naruto thought, and remembered what his sensei told him.

**"Look ****Naruto****. I will keep this as short and simple as possible, so that even a pig would understand it, okay?" ****Kakashi**** asked. **

**"Yes, yes" **

**"You said you dreamed about Hinata. You had.. sex with her right? Well, that can mean two things:**

**One: You want to have sex. This is normal for your age. Your hormones begin to work. If it begins to bother you more, you should go satisfy them with a girl. It doesn't have to be Hinata-****chan****, of course. I know I sound like a jerk, but it's better than masturbating, I guess.**

**Two: You actually **_**like**_** Hinata. This is very serious, ****Naruto****. You have to do your best to satisfy her and yourself, as well as the ****Hyuuga**** clan. Being in love with a ****Hyuuga**** isn't easy. Believe me, I know. In the past… (****bla****bla****bla**

That was when Kakashi began talking about his crush on a Hyuuga girl when he was 18.

He rattled on and on, so Naruto hadn't listen to that anymore. He was deep in thought.

_Could it be, that I am in love with Hinata?_

_I mean, I'm not that big of a simpleton to just want sex. And when I see her, I really don't want to do that with her. Not yet, at least. I just want to make her happy. _

And then it was crystal clear. Yes. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was in love with Hyuuga Hinata. He couldn't believe himself. But, it was true.

_Alright,_ he thought._ Now I just have to make sure to confess to her. Some time._

Kakashi looked at Naruto. _I think he has made up his mind. I guess it's possibility number two. He may got a little from the perverted personality of __Jiraiya__, but he isn't _that _bad._

He smiled. _Work hard, __Naruto__. And good luck._

* * *

"I'm home," Hinata said to the door from her fathers room. She didn't bother opening it. 

He wouldn't say anything anyway. Plus, if he saw she was covered with scratches, he would scold her again. She didn't want to go trough that _again._ "I'll be making dinner now, so please excuse me," she said and walked past the door, to the kitchen.

While making dinner, Hinata was mumbling a song. It was a song she learned when she was little. She didn't really remember the words, so she sang the melody. It made her feel happy.

She was standing next to the window, when a bird suddenly flew into the kitchen. It stopped before her. Hinata looked surprised. Then she saw a paper on the birds paw. She grabbed if gently off the bird and began unfolding it. While reading it, a blush started to appear on her cheeks:

_Dear Hinata-__chan_

_I know this is kind of sudden, but if you have the time, could you meet me tomorrow at the K.I.A. stone? I'll be there at three o'clock, so don't be late!_

_Bye, __Naruto_

(A/N: For those who don't know what the K.I.A. stone is; it's the stone where the names of all the ninja who where Killed In Action are written. Kakashi once explained it to team seven, in one of the first episodes.)

Hinata couldn't believe what was sent to her. Could this be a joke from Hanabi? No, this wasn't her handwriting. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto had finally noticed her?! The thought alone made her almost faint.

"Focus focus, Hinata. First dinner. When you're done, you can think about what you'll do," she said to herself.

* * *

"H-here." Hinata served dinner. Hanabi, Neji and Hiashi smelled the steaming air which came from the food. They couldn't help but feel a little happy. After all, it was Hinata who made it. 

They put the food on their plates and began eating. _Delicious._

Then Neji noticed Hinata hadn't start eating yet. Instead, she gazed to her plate. _What was wrong with her?_ He decided to ask her after they were done with their dinner.

Hiashi pretended he didn't see Neji looking at his daughter. He didn't even gave her any attention. He turned his head to see Hanabi eating a piece of meat.

"Hanabi," he said.

"Yes father?"

"After dinner, you'll have an hour to make yourself ready. We'll be training."

"Yes, father." Hanabi looked at her sister and couldn't help but smirk.

"I look forward to it."

Neji noticed and clenched his fists, but stopped when he saw Hinata looking at him. _It's okay,_ was what her face said.

* * *

After they were done eating, Hiashi and Hanabi walked away. Neji waited for them to be far away enough before looking at Hinata again. 

"Hinata," he said.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?"

"You didn't eat a thing. Did something happen?"

"W-well," Hinata paused. "Just an hour ago, I received a letter."

"What did it say?" Neji asked. He wanted to know.

"It was from.. N-Naruto-kun." Hinata poked her fingers. She still had that habit after so many years.

Neji waited for her to continue.

"He wrote that he w-wanted to see me tomorrow. At the K.I.A. stone."

Neji thought for a moment. He stared to his cousin. He felt happy for her, but there was a feeling starting to bowl up that he didn't like. He didn't know what it was, though.

"So," he said. "Are you going?"

"W-well, yes, I guess. First I thought it c-could be a joke from someone." Neji thought of Hanabi. "But, it wasn't her handwriting, s-so I guess I'll be going." She smiled.

"Good for you, Hinata." And then he said something he never had said before:

"The meal was delicious. Thanks."

Hinata's cheeks turned red.

"T-thanks Neji-nii-san!" She picked the plates and cleaned the table. Then she walked to the kitchen, to clean the plates as well.

---

_Hn__. So he finally noticed her. Took you long enough, idiot._

* * *

**Yay**

**I'll update next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Please review!!! xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's chapter 3 of my fanfic. I changed the characters (Hinata & Naruto) in only Hinata.**

**Reason will become clear one day. So that you know :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. When I wrote it, I didn't know if it would turn out okay, but when I read it over again, I guessed it was.**

**So here it is:**

**Enjoy **

**Oh and; disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 3. 

"All right. Everything's gonna be okay." Naruto said to himself.

"She'll come, I'm sure of it."

Truth was, he didn't know if he would be okay and hell, he didn't even know if she would really come.

He had been pacing around in his apartment for more than an hour now.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from outside the window. He looked and saw his bird ticking on the window. He opened it and the bird flew on his shoulder.

"Good job, Hedwig." He stroked her white feathers. (A/N: Yeah, HP moment!) He had found her once, one year ago, badly injured. He took care of her 'til she was recovered and could fly again. Ever since, the bird stayed in his house and made itself useful by delivering messages, like today.

Hedwig gently tipped him on his cheek and flew to the kitchen, to rest. The cold had made her tired.

Naruto thought it actually wasn't such a bad idea and followed her example.

After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

Morning began and there was already an uproar in the Hyuuga compound. Hinata had woken up more than an hour too late and cursed herself. She still had a lot to do! 

She rushed to the kitchen and in a record time she had made breakfast for her and Neji. She'd go train with him today, before she'd go to Naruto. Practicing her Kaiten. She liked the idea of her performing such a wonderful jutsu. Her father wouldn't believe his eyes.

She waited for Neji to arrive, but he didn't come.

_Oh no, what's he doing?_ she thought. _Did __he forget we would be__ train__ing__ today?_ She hesitated, but decided to go to him.

As fast as she could, she ran to his room. She gently knocked on the door.

After some noises, the door opened. In the opening, Neji stood, messy hair and only his pants on.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said. She turned.

"No need to be sorry, Hinata. I'm the one who should be sorry. I overslept."

"T-that's okay. I d-don't really mind." Hinata lied. Truth was, she had been worrying about the time a lot this morning. She had so much to do today! First, training. But then came the real problem: what should she wear to meet Naruto!? She fidget her fingers.

"You don't have to lie, Hinata," Neji answered. Then he got an idea.

"Why don't we go out for shopping? There's this shirt I wanted to buy for a long time. And you haven't shopped in months. At least, not for clothes," he said, remembering all the times Hinata bought ingredients for dinner.

"We could train tomorrow," he added.

Hinata smiled, thinking at the idea. "Yes, that sounds nice, nii-san."

"Okay, well then. Are you gonna leave me alone for now or do you want to help with dressing me?" He smirked.

"Oh, y-yes, of course. Then come to the kitchen when you're done. I've made your b-breakfast."

"Understood," he said. After that, he closed his door and Hinata walked back to the kitchen.

_Buying clothes, right? Not a bad idea, nii-san._ She smiled.

* * *

"All right Hinata," Neji said. "Where do you want to go first?" 

He and Hinata had just arrived at the shopping centre of Konoha. This was one of the good things Tsunade had done. 'By making a shopping mall, Konoha's business would grow as well as socializing,' was what the Fifth had said to the elders.

"Wasn't there some p-place you wanted to go, nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes, you're right. I totally forgot."

They walked to a shop. There Neji bought some clothes for when he would have a party. He bought a navy colored shirt with V neck and a pair of black jeans. Hinata thought it looked really good on him.

Now was her turn. Neji already figured out this would take a while. That's why they were here so early.

"Why don't we go in here?" he asked her. He pointed to a shop, woman clothes only.

"Y-yes, okay," Hinata said. They walked into the shop.

"My my, what a cutie you are!" the woman in the shop said. She looked at Hinata.

"What would you like? Oh, I know! Wait here!" She walked – more like running - away without leaving Hinata a chance to refuse.

"Hn. Noisy woman," Neji said. He went to look around for a nice dress for his cousin.

Hinata just stood there, afraid of what the woman would bring.

"Here I am! Sorry it took so long!" the woman grinned. "I have some things for you here."

She held out a white dress, with a cute robe. She also had grabbed a black skirt with a tight light-blue shirt and another dress, which was Lolita style (color pink with white).

Hinata looked at the pairs of clothes and the woman handed them over. She pushed Hinata in one of the changing rooms. "Now, put them on, put them one. We're really curious."

After a while, Hinata came out of the changing rooms. First was the white dress.

"Oh my! You're so cute! the female seller said. She almost screamed.

Hinata looked a little uncertain. She gazed at Neji.

"You look like you could marry anytime," Neji said. Hinata blushed.

"It wasn't a compliment," Neji added. _I won't let her go to __Naruto__ like that! He would want to marry her the exa__ct moment he sees her. That's not going to happen!_

Hinata walked back into the changing room and after a couple of minutes she wore the second outfit: the skirt with the light-blue shirt.

"Hmm, I think I like the previous one better," the woman said. "You're too cute to wear something like this."

Hinata again looked at her cousin. He said: "You look like a whore. The shirt is too tight and the skirt is too short. Hiashi-sama wouldn't approve of this, and as hell would I." _No way she would go dressed like that! And with her figure, it would even stand more out. Normally, nobody notice__s__ it, but like this, everyone would see her D-size. I won't allow that!_

Hinata was happy they didn't like the outfit. She didn't like it too. Now, for the third one.

After a while, she finally came out. The dress had so many accessories that it took a while 'til she was finally ready.

She walked out.

Neji began to smile. His smile changed into a smirk. And than, he silently began to laugh. He couldn't help it though. She really looked pathetic, or at least, really, really funny. Lolita really wasn't Neji's thing. In fact, he hated the style. It was all a little _too_ cute.

He looked around and his gaze fell on a light purple (lavender) dress. It wasn't outstanding, but not boring either. He picked it. The fabric was really soft. _This will do, he thought._

"Hey, Hinata. Why don't you try this?" he asked the girl who was still standing in the Lolita dress, _very _uncomfortable.

"Oh yes! Excellent choice, my dear!" the female seller said. "You have a nose for this kind of stuff. Why don't you come work with us? I'd be _so_ pleased." She twinkled her eyes.

Neji almost puked at the thought of working in a shop.

"First," he said. "I don't want to be found dead working in a shop, I'm fine with ninja duties.

Second," he paused. "Who gave you the permission to call me _your dear_?" he glared at her.

The woman backed away. "S-sorry!"

Neji smirked. He still had it in him. His scary attitude from the chuunin exam, that was.

He turned to give the dress to Hinata, who went in the changing room again.

"A-and?" she asked, when she came out again. She twitched her fingers.

When Neji was on the point of telling her she looked wonderful, he abruptly was interrupted by the seller. "MY oh my! This is it. You look absolutely _wonderful_!"

Hinata smiled. She looked at Neji. Since the seller had stolen his words, he decided a nod was enough. Then he glared at the seller.

"I like this one t-too," she said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's buy it. We're here a little too long, if you ask me," Neji said.

"Y-yes," Hinata said. She changed herself again in her normal outfit and paid for the dress.

Then they made their way back home.

Hinata was very happy at the thought of wearing her dress on her appointment with Naruto.

* * *

It was already half past four when Neji and Hinata returned to their home. Hinata had the appointment at five, so she began to feel very nervous. She started unpacking her new dress and looked at it again. _Hmm, the fabric is so soft_, she thought. _Good choice, nii-san_. Then she started to undress herself and grabbed the lavender clothe. She put it on and walked to the mirror. 

Nothing could go wrong now, she thought.

"HI-HINATA?" Hanabi called. She slammed on the door.

"Y-yes?" Hinata answered. _What was wrong _now

"Father wishes to speak to you," Hanabi said.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "B-But, I have an appointment at five! And it's already 4:40!"

"Yeah yeah. But that doesn't concern father. He wants to see you _now_," Hanabi said again.

"Oh, okay then. I u-understand," Hinata said. She really didn't feel like talking to her father now, but when he wanted to speak to her, she had to. So she walked behind Hanabi to her fathers room.

"Here's Hinata," Hanabi said. She stepped aside.

"Good work, Hanabi. Come in, Hinata," Hiashi demanded.

"Y-yes father," Hinata said. She walked into his room. There, she saw her father sitting behind his desk. He pointed at a chair and winked for her to sit down.

"You wished to s-see me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I have something to tell you," Hiashi said. "You know you have some family that have been living in the mountains for a long time now, right? Their purpose was to find more bloodline-limit jutsu's. They'll come back tonight at seven, a total of five people. So I wish for you to be ready by then and have some dinner prepared."

Hinata was a little shocked by this. _Why does this have to happen now? It'll take more then an hour to make dinner for nine people, including me, Neji, father and __Hanabi__. What about __Naruto__-kun?_

"You have an hour free time," Hiashi said, as if he could read Hinata's mind. "Do whatever you wish to do, but be sure to buy some ingredients for dinner." He gazed at a paper in his hands. "You're dismissed."

Hinata stood up from the chair and walked away.

_One hour was it? _

* * *

There he stood. Waiting for her. Her everlasting crush. Hinata walked to the blonde guy, in her new dress. He didn't see her, because his back was shown to her. So much for his ninja-abilities. Hinata poked him on his shoulder. 

"Oh, hey Hinata! I didn't see you coming. I'm glad you came." He grinned.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Me t-too."

He looked at her and a tiny blush started to appear on his cheeks. He couldn't help it though. She looked so cute in her new clothe.

"Well, so er.. how about walking a little bit around?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's okay," Hinata responded. They walked a little and chatted about little things like the weather and missions. Not too long of course, because Hinata had to be home at seven.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking. He looked at Hinata, who had also stopped.

She looked at him with a questioning look.

"You know Hinata-chan, the reason that I called you here was.. I actually wanted to ask you.." He paused.

Hinata still looked at him, wondering what bothered the boy.

"W-what's the matter, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned, showing his back. He clenched his fists.

Then he exclaimed: "I like you! Would you like to go out with me? On a date, that is?"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. What was this? Was she in heaven? Had God finally given her a chance? She closed her eyes and almost fell. Almost. Naruto had caught her just before she would hit the ground. It was too late though, for Hinata had already fainted.

"Hinata-chan?"

"..."

"Hey, Hinataaa!"

* * *

**So. That was that.**

**In the next chapter, there will be a couple of OC's - characters I made up by myself.**

**One will be playing a big role. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
